The Last Christmas
by Giftless-Princess
Summary: Light is ready for a break this holiday season. But how can he with three little Wammys and one sugar-high detective in the same house? The Last Chirstmas is a holiday Light won't soon forget! Based on a last Chirstmas with my family. MAJOR OOC and mxm


Okay so I haven't slept in 32 hours and this installation of The Last series really sucks because it's OOC. The following story is based on real events (God my family's so weird!). I hope that you all have a wonderful winter holiday season! For those who read my other things, Ebony and Ivory will be up soon! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, everything is appreciated around here! ~Giftless Princess

**The Last Christmas**

Light was enjoying a rare morning: a day when he could sleep in. School was over for the holiday season and with the Kira Investigation halted (much to L's displeasure) do to the time of year, Light could finally relax.

"Light! LIGHT! WAKE UP!" Two little voices yelled.

"Huh? Whatsgoingon? Light slurred in his sleepiness.

A blond blur followed by a red one jumped on top of him, squealing.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! We have to get up and open presents!" They shrieked into his ear.

"Ow." Light muttered as he was dragged out of the room by his ankle.

His vision began to adjust to the light, revealing that the two blurs to be Matt and Mello. The two (surprisingly strong) boys had yanked him into the living room by this time. An array of boxes, decorated in sparkling hues of paper, sat waiting for them beneath a large evergreen. Most intriguing though was that Ryuuzaki: he was sitting beneath the tree among the presents as well, motionless.

"Ryuuzaki what are you doing under there? Come out and help me with these kids!" Light demanded but L didn't move.

"I'm your Christmas present, Light-kun. By tradition, I have to stay here until you open me." He smiled, almost smugly but his tone was completely sincere.

He sighed heavy and clutching his head in his hands.

"Are you feeling unwell Light-kun?" L asked concern clear in his voice.

"No I'm fine." He muttered hastily as he 'unwrapped' L by pulling a small bow off his head "There you go. I opened you."

"Did you like you're present?"

Sigh.

"Yes. Yes I did. How very thoughtful of you."

L glomped Light and Light for once couldn't seem to summon anger towards his friend. He was a friend was he not?

Mello pushed through the two in an attempt to get to the tree.

"Move you two: it's Christmasy Day and I want my presents now!" Mello exclaimed.

L and Light were nearly trampled by three little bodies. The ripping of paper echoed throughout the room.

Matt sat in a state of pure shock, unmoving.

"What'd ya get?" Mello asked.

No response.

"Matt, are you-"

"XBOX!" Matt screamed with joy.

"Figures."

"Yay" Mello squealed as he held up a toy gun and a HUGE bar of chocolate "Just what I wanted!"

Near squeezed a new stuffed bunny and a little toy robot.

"We should be very thankful for the gifts we have received. Some children don't-"Near started

"Shut up Near!" Mello yelled back "No one wants to hear you're annoying voice this early!"

Near withdrew himself and sat back down.

"Thanks Santa!" Mello loudly yelled out the window, scaring all of Japan.

"Santa's not real!" Matt snorted.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Actually, Saint Nicholas was a real person-"Near interrupted.

"HAHA! You tell him Near! Maybe you're not a stupid as I thought!"

"-But the idea that he lives at the North Pole and delivers presents is highly improbable."

"Damn it Near! SHUT UP! No one asked you!"

"But-"

"Shut up!"

Matt began to hook his new Xbox up to the television with Mello and Near watching curiously, waiting for the redhead to receive an electrical shock ("I heard it fries you brains out!" "Mello knock it off I'm busy!")

"I guess we'd better make sure they don't kill themselves." Light sighed again.

He tried to pull away from L but L held in place.

"What's wrong?" Light's voice burned with concern.

L pointed up to the ceiling where a small green plant was hanging.

"Mistletoe?" Light asked, not seeing where this was going.

"You talk too much." L muttered taking the other's lips by storm.

"Yuck!" Mello spat.

"Young love is the spirit of Christmas. It's really quite remarkable to witness such pure-"

"NEAR!" Mello screamed.

"I love you Light." L whispered hugging him.

"I love you too." Light began to kiss again.

"God Bless us, everyone!"

"Near, that didn't even make sense!"


End file.
